The Black Cat
by lazywriter123
Summary: Spencer adopts a cat that he found in an alley. But its not your average feline.
1. Alley Cat

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was walking down the street to get back home. It was Halloween and his team invited him to a costume party at a club downtown. He got his paperwork done earlier so he could go home and get his costume ready. Despite his dislike for clubs, he loved Halloween. As he walked down the street he noticed something moving in an alley he was passing. Curiosity getting the best of him, he walked towards the sound and movement near a few metal trash cans.

A black cat came out and meowed when it saw Spencer. He smiled and slowly walked closer, "Hey there…" At first he was worried that the cat would attack him or just run away, the old "Reid Effect" as his team called it. He saw that it had no collar or tags so it must not have an owner. "Aw you're a stray cat huh…well…why not stay with me?" The cat ran towards Spencer and meowed loudly. Spencer smiled and picked up the cat, it immediately cuddled in his arms and purred. Spencer carried it back to his apartment.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

"Alright…well first let's get you something to eat and drink. Tomorrow we'll take you to the vet to make sure you're healthy. After that it's off to the pet store…we'll need to get you a collar though…"

The cat just kept purring and cuddling close in Spencer's lap as he petted the cat's fur and scratched his ears. Spencer looked up at the time and noticed he had about three hours until Morgan would pick him up. "Ok, I have to get ready for a get-together. I have some tuna and water for you in the kitchen all ready for you to have for dinner. Sound good?"

The cat leapt off of Spencer's lap and walked into the kitchen. "That cat is surprisingly smart, like it can actually understand the English language" Spencer thought.

Three hours later, Spencer was in his Frankenstein costume. "Bye cat…I have to name you at some point. I'll be back in a few hours." Spencer shut and locked his apartment, leaving the cat alone.

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$

Later that night, Spencer comes home. Tired and yawning loudly, he walks into the bedroom to sleep for the rest of the night. The party wasn't as bad as he thought it would be. Especially when Rossi had one too many, that really made the evening. Once Spencer was cleaned up and in his nightwear, he climbed into his bed and snuggled underneath his covers.

Suddenly he feels a tiny set of pawns walked on him and then sit in his stomach. Spencer opened his eyes to find the black cat staring at him.

"Well its about time you got home. I have to pee so badly and you didn't leave a litter-box for me" it said.

PLEASE REVIEW


	2. Talker

I don't own Criminal Minds

There is some bad language but not a lot, if you're not a fan of mild cussing, don't read.

Enjoy

"When you stop screaming, can you please get me a litter box or something?"

"You're…your TALKING. That's not even possible" Spencer shouted.

"Well let's see…I'm talking right now so…I guess it is possible" said the cat.

After several minutes, Spencer was able to calm down and think rationally again. "Ok…so you're a talking cat…do you have a name of your own?"

"Yep, my name is Sam. I used to have a owner a long, long time ago but he is dead now. So since then I have been wandering alone. Then you found me. I have to say I rarely meet people as kind as you" he said.

"So you're a…male cat?"

"That's right, but as for the litter box situation, I'll use the toilet for now. You should sleep we have a long day tomorrow. As you stated we have to go to the vet and get some pet supplies. Also I need to be given a collar and name tag" said Sam as he walked into the bathroom.

Spencer lied down on his bed. "I'm losing my mind…I'm losing my mind…"

"Hey Spencer, we're out of toilet paper."

#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

The next day, Spencer took Sam to the vet as planned. "Ok Dr. Reid, let's take a look at this little guy." said the vet with cheerful smile. Sam sat quietly on the table as the vet checked him over. He meowed a few times but never said a word.

"Ok…well from what I see this cat is in perfect health. I'll just give him his shots for rabies and other diseases. Then you'll be all set."

Spencer nodded and the vet gave Sam his shots, he didn't say a word during that either.

However, once they got into Spencer's car…all hell broke loose.

"THAT DOCTOR IS A PRICK" shouted Sam.

"Sam, language!"

"Well he used the thickest needles and practically stabbed me. He should be fired."

"Well you didn't _say _anything" said Spencer with a grin.

"…don't get cheeky with me…I have claws and teeth you know. I can turn your drapes into ribbons."

Spencer smiled at that statement. Maybe having a talking cat would not be so bad…

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$

It took a while but Spencer got everything they needed to make Sam one happy cat. They also got him his tags and a nice blue collar.

On the drive home, he got a call from Morgan. The team wanted to get together at his place for drinks and a movie. He was resistant at first, but Sam slightly scratched his arms. His way of saying, "Go damn you." So after Spencer got Sam's litter box and a scratching post set up, he left to meet his team.

"Don't wait up" said Spencer.

Sam laughed and jumped up on the couch. The remote for the TV was on the couch so with his paw he turned it on.

"Tonight we have wrestling with two champion wrestlers. Then later tonight a monster movie marathon with no commercials" said the announcer on the TV.

"Jackpot" Sam said with a big meow.

PLEASE REVIEW


	3. Cat Food

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

"YUCK! You call this food" shouted Sam as he pushed away the small dish of cat food.

Spencer picked up the can and read the contents, "Its rosemary chicken…it can't that bad."

"It tastes like rotten fish" Sam cried.

Spencer sighed, "Look, why not come with me when I go shopping next time?" Sam meowed happily. Spencer sighed again; he never thought a cat would be this noisy. But then again not many cats can talk.

#$#$#$#$#$#$#$$#$#$#$#$#$#$##

Two days later, Spencer and Sam went to a market. Sam sat in the shopping cart meowing happily as Spencer pushed the cart into the store.

"Your such a lazy cat" said Spencer. Sam meowed smugly. "Alright before we get your cat food, we must get everything I need first."

"First…milk." Sam meowed loudly and happily. They went into the aisle where the milk was. "Geez, 1%, 2%, skim, whole milk…so many choices." Sam grumbled quietly, he knew it would be a bad idea to start yelling a Spencer in public.

"Ok…I'll go with 1%...now then…cheese…cheddar, Swiss, gouda…"

Sam made a soft, yet annoyed sigh.

"These humans…" Sam thought. "But at least Spencer is a bit more above the average joes I've encountered."

After about twenty minutes or so, Spencer finished with his shopping list. He rolled the cart to the pet food aisle.

"Ok…chose what you want" said Spencer quietly. Sam jumped out of the cart and looked at the cans and bags of food.

"White fish, beef, chicken, tuna, vegetarian, pork…so many choices" said Sam. Spencer snorted, trying ti suppress his laughter.

After several minutes, Sam chose a few different cat food cans. Smug smiles and his tail in the air he put the food in the cart.

"Greedy cat" Spencer muttered. Sam made a proud meow.

He paid for the food and they got home. "So will you be happy with all this" asked Spencer.

"…Probably" said Sam and Spencer laughed when he started the car and drove back home.

PLEASE REVIEW


	4. good deeds

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

Spencer was on another boring case again, Sam thought. It had been two days, but Spencer left enough food to last him two weeks so Sam didn't have to worry about starving.

Spencer also had a tiny doggy-door installed to let Sam leave when he wanted to. He loved living with Spencer; it was calming, safe and enjoyable. Overall he was a good owner.

Sam was flipping through the channels on the TV but nothing good was on, so he decided to go out and take a walk down the street.

It was a beautiful day out, as Sam walked down the sideway he noticed something moving in an alley nearby.

A man was trying to mug a defenseless homeless man. "Please…I need this money for food…" he begged as the man tried to yank the few bills he had out of his pocket.

The mugger snorted, "Spare me old man…"

He flipped out a pocket knife. Then Sam jumped up and landed on the man's face, his claws digging into his flesh.

The man screamed and tried to get the cat off but in the shock of the cat attacking him, he dropped the knife.

Finally Sam jumped off of him and the man ran off. The homeless man smiled and petted the cat. "Thank you little one…I wish I could repay you with food…"

But then he reached into his pocket and got out a can of tuna that looked fresh and new like it was just bought.

"I was saving this for myself…but you can have it."

The cat pushed the can back into his hand and rubbed his hand on his palm. Then Sam left quickly to get back home.

Later that day, Spencer came home. He was weary and flopped down onto his bed. Sam went to sit next to him.

"Rough case huh?"

Spencer nodded; his eyes had bags under them. "A murderer and rapist…he was a school bus driver too… I'm just grateful he didn't target children…we managed to save one woman before he could harm her…but still…three women are dead."

Sam rubbed his head on Spencer's cheek. "Hey, come on…you stopped him and saved someone. That's a win in my book. You can't save everyone Spencer…how many times must I tell you that?"

Spencer sighed, "Yeah…you know it's interesting that the best psychologist I've ever met is my cat."

Sam laughed and so did he.

PLEASE REVIEW


	5. the pestering cat

I don't own Criminal Minds

Enjoy

It was a normal Saturday afternoon and Spencer was making himself some chicken noodle soup for lunch when his cat came into the kitchen.

"Spencer, I'm so BORED!"

Spencer sighed, "Let me just finish eating and I'll take you to the park. How does that sound?"

Sam's tail wiggled eagerly, "Yay the park!"

Spencer smiled and finished making his soup and sat down at the table to eat, his cat jumped on the chair to get to the table.

"Yes?"

"Can I bring my ball?"

"Yes you can."

"Ok." Sam sat on the table and watched Spencer eat his soup. Waiting for him to finish.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?"

"Can you eat faster?"

Spencer glared at the feline, "Patience is a virtue."

"I'm a cat I don't have to patient."

"But you're my cat so you should be patient or I won't bring you to the park."

Same gave him a kitty pout and waiting for his owner to finish the soup.

Finally Spencer was done and they walked to the park down the street together.

It was a calm, sunny day and Sam was happily playing with his squeaky ball. Spencer sat on the bench near the playful cat and pulled out a book to read. It was a nice place to relax.

After a while, he saw Morgan and he walked over to Spencer.

"Hey man, how's the book."

"Its pretty good, my cat Sam was pestering me to take him out today. Such a fussy cat."

Sam glared at his master and swiped at his shoe with his paw.

"I swear it's like that cat can understand us" said Morgan.

Spencer laughed, "Imagine that."

They talked for a while until it got pretty late and Spencer went back to his apartment while Morgan said goodbye and that he would see him tomorrow at the office.

Back at home, Sam and Spencer watched Star Trek while eating dinner.

"You know Spencer…your honestly one of the best owners I ever had."

Spencer smiled, "Thanks Sam you're a pretty cool cat yourself."

Sam laughed as they continued to watch the movie.

PLEASE REVIEW: I know its short but I wanted to update.


End file.
